


Treasure chamber

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Sex Magic, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, object insertation, vagina stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! Read the tags!!!Xellos can’t get enough of Lina, so he makes a special dream dimension for her to enjoy.





	Treasure chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is kink trash. Leave now if it’s not your thing.
> 
> Otherwise, this is kind of based on the amazing ‘dragons love treasure’ fic by purplegertie. Enjoy :)

Lina woke up and realised that she was in the pocket dimension again, and that she was naked. She stood up cautiously, peering into the night sky and hugging herself against the slight chill. Her nipples hardened and she shivered. 

"Xellos?" She called into the dark. "What do you want?" 

"Miss Lina." The monster appeared out of the dark hovering above her, his trademark smile on his face. "I've thought of a new game you might enjoy." 

"Oh?" Lina feigned indifference, but a shot of arousal sparked through her and pooled in her stomach. 

Xellos landed in front of her and looked her up and down. Lina put her hands on her hips and stuck her belly out. "Like what you see?" (She did- she'd gained a little weight in the past few months and her soft tummy had rounded out especially.)

Xellos only smiled wider. "Well, you have been busy." 

Lina patted her belly. 

"This game is about one of your other favourite things to do, Lina." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Lina was dazzled by gold. Mountains of gold coins appeared out of nowhere, in giant piles spilling over with jewels and pearls rolling towards her and lapping at her ankles. 

She gaped and sat down, before moaning as her pussy met cold metal. She dove into the pile of treasure, feeling it's hard edges pressing into her body, making snow angels in coins before pushing armloads over her until she was buried in gold. Dazed, she looked up at Xellos. "This... what's it all for?" 

"For you to enjoy, Lina." He said brightly, then added in a suggestive tone "however you feel like it."

Lina's tummy rumbled and she brought both hands to it, rubbing at it thoughtfully. Gold coins and sparkling crystals cascaded over her flesh. 

She pulled her arms out of the heavy treasure and brought a large coin to her mouth. She sucked on it thoughtfully, biting down on it to check if it was real. It was- her teeth sank into the gold a little and she groaned- it was so large, at least two inches across. This much gold could buy her a freaking h o u s e, almost. It didn't taste of much, and she pushed it into her mouth whole and swallowed. Probably because it was a dream dimension, it went down smoothly despite its size, and she groaned and grabbed another fistful of smaller coins. Gold and silver dissapeared into her mouth and she swallowed, feeling the weight of the metal settle into her stomach. She felt herself becoming wet as she rubbed her thighs together.

Xellos knelt by her and held up an egg sized cut jewel, which she grabbed and swallowed, feeling it's points press into her throat but not getting scratched by them. 

Dazedly, she kept eating, aware of the growing pressure in her stomach and then groaning as it broke the surface of the treasure in a pale white dome, which Xellos laid a hand on possessively and rubbed.

Something sparkled in the corner of Lina's eye and she tried to sit up to see it, but the metal in her belly held her down. She slowly managed to roll onto her stomach, and then heaved herself up onto all fours and crawled over, her belly almost touching the ground and her skin stretching painfully.

When she got to the pile of large jewels, she flopped down onto her stomach and rubbed at it, catching her breath. 

The cool air was blowing across her exposed pussy, which clenched as she looked at the jewels. She sat up, and then grinned. Leaning against a pile of treasure, she reached over and grabbed one, spreading her legs. 

It didnt go in easily, being an awkward shape, but she grunted and imagined the impossible wealth she was currently stuffing into herself, and it breached her and slid away down her passage, its edges pressing into her and making her moan. 

Xellos stood watching as she pressed a smaller one in- this one was cut like a diamond with a point, which made it easier to slide in but then she howled in pleasure as the point moved around inside her. By now, her belly reached her knees, and was a little lumpy from the mass inside. She wanted some more lumps, so grabbed a couple of larger jewels and stuffed one in her mouth as she brought the other one to her entrance. She felt the lump of it travel down her throat, and then felt frantically for it in her swollen belly. She couldn't find it, but the coins clinked together audibly and it made her shudder and grab some more gems. 

Eventually, Xellos had to take over her cunt as she couldn't stretch her arms around it to reach. He kept up a fast pace, filling up every last inch of space inside her whilst she painted and heaved against the glorious weight in her stomach and pussy. 

Eventually, she lay there as he eased in smaller and smaller crystals, panting and desperately aroused. He had to keep pushing them back in as the pressure forced them out, and he gently massaged her swollen belly to rearrange the lumpy mass inside. 

With one last sapphire, her navel finally gave into the pressure and popped out, making her groan and wobble, and it only took the tiniest amount of pressure on her clit from Xellos' tongue to set her off and she screamed as she came. 

 

She lay there, spent and heaving, and the world started to dissolve around her and Xellos licked his lips. 

"Lina, there's just something about your particular brand of gluttony mixed with lust that I can't get enough of..." said the monster as he faded away, leaving Lina back to her normal size and feeling desperately empty again.


End file.
